That Crazy Robot
That Crazy Robot is the third part of the 15th episode of season two in Dexter's Laboratory, which aired on July 23, 1997. Synopsis Dee Dee brings a robot back to life by pulling out a wrench that froze him. As a result, the robot is Dee Dee's loyal servant and is set to destroy anyone who is rude to her. Plot Dexter is in his lab watching everything power up. He starts to go work on his projects, but is interrupted by Dee Dee. She goes around the lab looking for her little brother until she sees a robot with a wrench stuck inside its torso. Dee Dee talks to the robot, but gets no response. Dexter watches this and is alarmed. Dee Dee says hello, and she breaks the cord that was attached to one of the machines. She falls over and pulls the wrench along with her. The robot wakes up and starts stomping toward Dee Dee. It immediately changes its emotions by thanking Dee Dee and proves its loyalty to her. Delighted, she makes the robot do everything to her will. It drives Dexter insane and Dee Dee leaves the lab with her new friend. Dee Dee spends the day with her new friend. The robot helps Dee Dee get ready for school by bouncing back and forth in her room. Mom tells Dee Dee it's time for school. Upset, Dee Dee doesn't want to go, but the robot goes with her. She sets ground rules, which the robot agrees to. With that, the robot raced out of the house at very fast speeds, knocking over every obstacle in the way. They later arrive at school and Dee Dee is taking a quiz. The robot gives Dee Dee answers. The teacher, knowing that her guest is a humanoid robot, tells Dee Dee to keep the robot under control until the exam is over. Dee Dee tells her robot friend to stop making her cheat. One of the boys calls Dee Dee a cheater, and the robot retaliates by firing a laser at him. Dee Dee is angry at the robot, and as punishment, the robot was ordered to sit in a corner of the classroom wearing a dunce cap. Later after school, Dee Dee is playing Darbie with Lee Lee and Mee Mee, and the robot intervenes with the girls' playtime. Dee Dee announces that Disco Ben should go to the dance, but Mee Mee tells her that it's a private party and that Disco Ben isn't on the guest list. Dee Dee starts crying and the robot zaps Lee Lee and Mee Mee with his lasers. They all miss and cause a huge mess in Dee Dee's room. Mom enters shocked and angrilly and orders Dee Dee to clean it up in addition to doing her homework. The robot prepares to zap Mom, and Dee Dee sends her away (simply telling her mom that her roast is on fire). The laser hits the door and makes a huge hole in it. Dee Dee is enraged by the robot's bodyguarding. She kicks the robot, but ends up hurting her toes. Dee Dee hops to Dexter's laboratory. At Dexter's lab, Dee Dee explains her plight to Dexter, which he responds to in a mocking tone. The robot watches as Dexter laughs at Dee Dee while she cries. It stomps toward Dexter, and he responds by backing into a corner. With nowhere to run, Dexter begs for Dee Dee to stop the robot while it charges its lasers. Dee Dee picks up the same wrench that was used to shut off the robot and puts it back in non-functioning mode. Dexter then serves his loyalty to Dee Dee. The next morning, Dexter is helping Dee Dee get ready for school. However, Dee Dee realizes it just isn't the same as it was with the robot. Dexter then fires lasers out of his eyes at his ungrateful sister. Characters Major Roles *Dexter *Dee Dee *Crazy Robot Minor Roles *Lee Lee *Mee Mee *Mom *Dee Dee's Teacher Trivia Notes *In the beginning of the episode Dexter feels exuberant as the same musical score in the beginning of the episode "Dexter's Rival" is being played. *Dee Dee makes a comical remark saying "Silly robot, school is for kids." This remark is a parody of the slogan "Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids." a catchphrase used in old commercials to promote the popular real-life Trix cereal. Production Notes *Although "Mom and Jerry", "Chubby Cheese" and this episode aired in 1997, they were produced in the same year according to the credits. *In this episode Mee Mee & Lee Lee are seen wearing different colors from Dee Dee's pink tutu outfit. Mee Mee is color is purple, while Lee Lee's mint green. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee Category:Episodes Without Dad Category:Episodes where Huber Elementary is present